The Midnight Dance
by Levia Gratz
Summary: The world is a prison, made only for those who are willing to die. Kind only for those who are broken. Truth has caused the world to crumble and betrayal has taken away everything.


Killua awoke feeling nauseous and a bit like he'd just been hit by a UFO.  
"Alluka..." Images started flashing Behind his closed eyelids. He'd gone out to buy some snacks and had left his sister to do whatever it is she was doing. And then... Why was it so hard to remember?  
"Ahh, it seems you're awake," that voice instantly snapped him out of his sleepiness. His eyes flew open and he was met with a sight he'd never forget. A pink frilly dress which looked like it was meant to make a person barf, and in it, none other than the sadistic magician himself.  
Hisoka smiled creepily at him and threw a card at a wall, finishing what looked like a happy face made out of cards.  
"What..." There were so many ways to finish that question.  
What happened? What am I doing here? What are you wearing?  
Honestly, he couldn't decide which was the most important. He glanced around the room and found that he was in a lavish apartment. The floor was smooth and shiny, almost like it had never been touched and the ceiling held a chandelier so grand that Killua wondered why nobody had been tempted to shatter it.  
"Where is Alluka?" He suddenly asked, realizing that she wasn't in the room. The sound of shuffling reached his ears and then the air grew sharper. He jumped just in time for five cards to hit the space where he'd recently been.  
"What the hell!" He turned towards the grinning maniac and gave him his best glare.  
"Just making sure~" the man then turned around and walked out of the room, his dress swishing with every step. Once the door had closed, Killua flopped back down on the bed and racked his brain for something, anything that would make him understand what in this crazy world was going on. For some reason he was in Hisoka's apartment (well, the place DID seem like it belonged to the guy, on the other hand Hisoka seemed like the type of guy who was good at making himself feel at home). For some other reason, Hisoka was dressed like he wanted to haunt someone's dreams. And for some other other reason, Alluka wasn't with him. He looked back into his memories and desperately searched for a lead, a rope, maybe even a string that would lead him to the light of understanding. But he turned up blank. It was almost like his mind had been wiped clean.  
Killua stood up from the bed and proceeded to the same door that Hisoka had just exited from. If he wasn't going to get answers from himself, then he would just have to ask them from somebody else. He grabbed hold of the knob and pulled the door open. How he'd wished he hadn't done that.  
"Killua!" An excited voice said to him. He felt himself being pulled into an embrace then held on the shoulders while the other examined him.  
"You seem fine..." The voice said to himself.  
"What in the world are you wearing?!" So his voice hadn't completely abandoned him. Never, in his whole life had he imagined that he'd find his best friend wearing a frilly blue dress and a pink tiara.  
"We needed it to get into the ball" Gon said, fiddling with the ruffles on the front part of the dress.  
"Ball?" Killua quickly wiped away the picture of a twirling, curtsying, blushing Gon from his mind.  
"You mom's" Killua's mouth hung open at this.  
"You went one of my mom's balls?"  
"Yeah, for your sister" this made Killua's mouth go even wider.  
"Mom hosted a ball for Alluka?" It seemed so impossible, after all his other hated his sister. He felt sort of relieved when Gon shook his head. But then...  
"It was for Tolluko" Tolluko? Who in the world was Tolluko?  
Gon looked at his face and slightly shook is head. "You really don't remember anything" it was a question and a statement.  
"Where is Alluka?" Gon's eyes changed when he heard the name and he seemed to look at his friend with something that closely resembled guilt. A shiver ran down his spine as his friend avoided his gaze. Something had definitely happened, and he would bet all his money that it wasn't something good.  
"I'm sorry Killua, this is all my fault. If I'd only been stronger, if I'd only fought harder." Tears started filling those honey brown eyes. Then suddenly a hand clamped down on one of his blue poofy sleeves.  
"Perhaps we should start from the beginning Gon-kun" Gon simply gave a nod and Hisoka removed his hand. He took a deep breath then looked his friend straight in the eye.  
"Killua, Alluka is..."  
"Dead" Hisoka finished for him. Killua looked straight at him. Waiting for something to happen. He wanted Gon to start laughing, to say it was a joke. Or even to say that he had made a mistake. To say that Hisoka was being cruel. But none of that happened. Gon simply stared at him and Hisoka simply smirked.  
"How?" The question came out of his mouth without his knowledge, it was almost like someone else was controlling his body while he lived in his mind.  
"She was killed"  
"By who?" Gon looked into Killua's questioning eyes and held them for a moment. He didn't want to tell him. He really did not want to tell him.  
"By me" he crumpled as a fist struck him straight in the gut. It hurt, true, but definitely not as much as the look the white-haired boy gave him. A look full of pain, betrayal and hate.


End file.
